In 48 years, Jessica will be 5 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Jessica's age. Let Jessica's age be $j$ In 48 years, she will be $j + 48$ years old. At that time, she will also be $5 j$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $j + 48 = 5 j$ Solving for $j$ , we get: $4 j = 48$ $j = 12$.